Matrimony
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: There's a sure quick fire way to make him officially his and his only and that is, to marry him of course, Akashi Seijuro style! ...and into which Kuroko is oblivious, Riko is actually a fujoshi, Aomine wears make-up and Kasamatsu is now sure the Rakuzan captain has some loose screws. AkaKuro.


**Summary: There's a sure quick fire way to make him officially his and his only and that is, to marry him of course, Akashi Seijuro style! ...and into which Kuroko is oblivious, Riko is actually a fujoshi, Aomine wears make-up and Kasamatsu is now sure the Rakuzan captain has some loose screws. AkaKuro.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KNB and I have no intention of claiming what isn't mine. I'd rather kidnap a Llama.**

**This might end up three-four chapters or more, maybe? Depends if random ideas for this fanfic evades my mind or not. I sure do hope that you guys enjoy this.**

**This is unbeta'ed, you might find mistakes and I am to blame.**

* * *

_**~ Matrimony~**_

Akashi Seijuro has had enough of it. Sure at first he found it very much amusing about how many people seemed to have been 'enchanted' with his Tetsuya, his lover despite his low presence is the charmer after all.

The teal-head is just downright irresistible and it definitely does not help that he's still got that child-like innocence that makes people want to just jump him out and eat him up, literally. Not that they can with one Akashi Seijuro who had the teal-head protectively wrapped around his fingertips and is armed with a pair of trusty scissors which had been the total symbol of an impending doom.

But that doesn't stop all those predators, at least the ones who dared go against the red-head, from practically drooling over the phantom player and as to speak, creepily creating ways to make the teal-head their property which by far included: Stalking, Hypnotizing, Blackmailing and worst, building a 'Kuroko' shrine with the phantom's photo practically worshiped and offered with a glass of vanilla milkshake every six pm.

Haizaki Shogo had cried tears for a week having to come home with his precious shrine obliterated into nothing but ashes. The investigators still can't figure out how the rest of the house remained unscathed.

"Akashi you rarely get unfocused on things unless something happened, it's about Kuroko isn't it?" Midorima Shintaro asked after making a move on their game of Shogi, his lucky item a pair of pink oven mittens lying next to him.

"Not Tetsuya but those imbeciles who can't take their filthy hands from him"

"You know very much of how undeniably irresistable Kuroko is, even I and the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai have had, dare I say, drooled over him during middle school"

"You all have gotten over it, right? Or else I might have to do something about it" Akashi warned dangerously as he moved a shogi piece.

Midorima hid his nervousness by scoffing "Of course, well Ryota's still infatuated with Kuroko but we both know it's nothing but pure adoration knowing how he feels about Aomine"

"I need to find a way to get rid of those people trying to wrap themselves around what is mine and it doesn't help that my Tetsuya is practically oblivious to their advances"

"You do realize that unless you two get married, the advances on Kuroko won't stop"

Akashi smirked at his former teammate's words "You have my thanks Shintaro"

Midorima raised an eyebrow before sighing in exasperation having realized what his former captain meant. "You're one possessive fellow, Akashi"

"Of course, Tetsuya is not someone I am willing to share" Akashi moved a shogi piece "As expected, I won"

"You don't say..." Midorima sarcastically commented as he stood up "my train's leaving in an hour, I should be going"

"Sure, I'll be busy with preparations anyway. Expect my call Shintaro"

"Why do I suddenly have the urge to book a ticket to China?"

"Nonsense Shintaro"

"I can't run away from being forced into your plan, can I?"

Akashi simple smirked deviously.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Akashi-kun? Is there anything wrong?" Satsuki asked momentarily after having approached the former Teiko captain who had asked her for an emergency meeting.

"Satsuki I need you to give me a copy of everyone's body measurements"

"Eh? Don't mind me but may I ask why?"

"I need them for the suits or in your case dress"

"Well then, what's the occasion?"

"I'm going to marry Tetsuya"

"!"

"Indoor voice Satsuki"

"Sorry, sorry it's just that I can't even express my excitement! I can't believe I'm going to be part of it! Congratulations to you both! So what did Kuroko-kun said about the wedding? I'm pretty sure he's as excited"

"I'm sure he'll be"

"He'll be? Wait Akashi-kun don't tell me Kuroko-kun's got no idea about his own wedding?"

Akashi simply grinned.

"..."

"..."

"That's so romantic! A surprise wedding! Count me in on the plan!"

"Fine. You'll be in handy for the preparations anyway but not a single word to anyone else and that includes Daiki"

"Roger!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**So that's it for the first chapter and yes, it's short. I don't know when the next chapter's coming out as I don't want to set on a date that's most probably not going to be fulfilled anyway (which had happened a couple times before) I'll have the next chapter out at the very first opportunity I can get, for now I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also, I've written two other AkaKuro fanfics entitled, 'Submission' which is a two-shot yet to be updated and 'Seijuro' which is a complete one-shot. Do visit the stories if you have time. I want to know your opinions. Do kindly take time to review.**


End file.
